Eyes and eyesight
by KatieWR
Summary: Rövid, kétfejezetes, karácsonyra írt szösszenetem. SPOILER: Manga 102-es fejezet. Shounen-ai. "– Majd én leszek a szeme." "- Szerinted mit csinálnék a látásommal a szemem nélkül?"
1. I Fejezet

Eyes and eyesight

I. Fejezet

Kopogásra emelte fel a fejét. Határozott hangon szólt ki, hogy nyitva van az ajtó. Halk nyikordulás majd csukódás. Minden második lépésnél egy-egy apró kattanás. Ismerős volt, hallotta már, csak nem tudta, hol. Akkor még nem erre figyelt…  
- Edward? – kérdezett rá, remélve, hogy nem téved.  
- Egyszer akarom meglepni, és akkor találja ki, hogy én vagyok… - hallotta a fiú kissé bosszús hangját.  
- Csak tippeltem – mosolyodott el. – Kabátot a fogasra, cipőt alá. Rögtön az ajtó mellett.  
- Máris…  
- Ne morogj, csak nem akarok takarítani – nevetett fel halkan.  
- Milyen jó kedve van – jegyezte meg, ahogy közelebb ment az asztalhoz, ami mögött a férfi ült.  
- Nem mindennap akad látogatóm – felelte. – Főleg nem olyan, aki még süteményt is hoz.  
- Fogja vissza a szimatát, Ezredes, így tényleg nem tudom meglepni! – háborgott a fiatalabb, mire Mustang akaratlanul is felnevetett.  
- Ne haragudj, de megélesedtek az érzékeim… - a mondat nyitva maradt, de a szőke tudta, miről van szó. – Mi lenne, ha egy tea mellé ülnénk le…? Hideg van kint? – érdeklődte, s a választ meg sem várva állt fel, és indult el egy nyitott ajtó felé.  
- Annyira nincs hideg… volt már rosszabb is – válaszolt a második kérdésre. Az elsőt már eldöntöttnek vélte, követte a férfit a konyha felé. Figyelte a mozdulatait, és magában megjegyezte, hogy Mustang egészen biztosan mozog. Végül is, mégiscsak a saját lakása…  
Megállt a konyha ajtajában és figyelte a férfit, majd zavartan megkérdezte:  
- Öhm… ne segítsek…?  
- Nem kell, menni fog egyedül is, ülj csak le – válaszolt rögtön, nyugodt hangon.  
- Rendben – bólintott, s kényelembe helyezte magát az asztalnál álló két szék egyikén.  
- Mesélj, mi szél hozott? – érdeklődte félig hátra fordulva.  
- Jönni akartam, csak Al nem hagyta… Aztán azért tartott vissza, hogy süthessen sütit… Ez az új mániája. Kikelt az ágyból, és azzal jött, hogy sütni akar, hogy megkóstolhasson mindenfélét… - magyarázta. – Szóval kéri a véleményét, milyen lett.  
- Milyen kedves – mosolyodott el. – És te jól vagy?  
- Semmi bajom – felelte vidáman, bár ez nem volt teljesen igaz… - Ezredes… - kezdte.  
- Hm?  
- Az ott kakaó a kezében – mondta komoly hangon.  
- Hoppá, félre nyúltam – tette vissza a dobozt, majd kivett egy másikat. – Ez a tea? – mutatta fel a másikat.  
- Igen – válaszolt helyeslőn a fiú.  
- Akkor mégis jól emlékeztem – nyugodott meg.  
- És… maga hogy van? – kérdezett vissza az előző téma miatt.  
- Mint látod, egész' jól… Az ilyen apró malőröket leszámítva. Kezdem megszokni ezt a megszokhatatlannak tűnő helyzetet – mondta.  
Elbeszélgették az időt, míg felforrt a víz, majd a tea és sütemény mellett is órákat beszéltek át. A szőke végül azzal köszönt el, hogy majd másnap is benéz.

Edward reggel furcsán érezte magát. Hamarosan rá is jött, miért. Nem volt rosszul az éjjel, átaludta az éjszakát, és jól van. Jókedvvel kezdett öltözködni, s még az öccse is látta rajta, hogy milyen jól érzi magát.  
Sűrű pelyhekben hullott a hó a Központi Városra, a szöszke kedvén ez is sokat lendített, mosolyogva kopogott be Mustanghoz.  
- Futottál? – érdeklődte a férfi, mikor meghallotta vendége gyors szuszogását.  
- Csak egy kicsit – felelte Ed, és vett pár mély lélegzetet.  
- Mitől vagy ennyire izgatott? – kérdezte elmosolyodva.  
- Esik a hó! – jelentette vidáman. Erre a házigazda elnevette magát.  
- Már értem…  
- Jó idő van, nem akar kijönni? Menjünk el sétálni!  
- Mi? Nem hiszem, hogy ez túl jó ötlet… - tiltakozott.  
- Nem ülhet idebent egész nap, Ezredes! Néha kell frisslevegőt is szívnia! – mutatott rá a fiú hajthatatlanul.  
- Értsd meg, nekem ez nem olyan egyszerű, mint az képzeled… - kezdte, de a szöszke a szavába vágott:  
- Ha csak ez a probléma, majd én vezetem! – ajánlotta fel. – Majd én leszek a szeme. Mit szól?  
Mustang gondolkodott egy pillanatig, aztán sóhajtott és elmosolyodott.  
- Ha ennyire szeretnéd, legyen – egyezett bele.  
- Há, én nyertem! – vigyorgott győzedelmesen.  
- De kár, hogy most nem láthatom az arcod… - jegyezte meg a férfi, ahogy öltözködni kezdett. – Biztosan szép vagy, így vidáman.  
- Oh… - Ed arcáról leolvadt a vigyor, erre a kijelentésre megmozdult benne valami… Megköszörülte a torkát, és úgy szólt: - Ne mondjon ilyeneket, mert belelököm az első hókupacba, amivel találkozunk – fenyegette meg. – Vagy nem kap a sütimből – tette hozzá.  
- Ó, Alphonse megint hódolt új szenvedélyének?  
- Nem is tudnám kirobbantani a konyhából – mesélte. – Most valami kókuszosat kutyult, ha jól láttam. Majd ha visszajöttünk megkóstoljuk – helyezte kilátásba a süti evést.  
- Remek – mosolygott újra, és ellépett a kabátjáért. Egy perc múlva menetkész is volt. – Mehetünk is.  
- Mindjárt - lépett oda a szőkeség, és megigazította a férfin a kabátot és a sálat. – Most jó.  
- Várj csak – nyúlt a fiú kezei után.  
- Mi… mi az? – nyögte ki a kérdést meglepetten.  
- Semmi – mosolyodott el, aznap sokadjára. Észre is vette magán, hogy a fiú közelében egyszerűen muszáj mosolyognia. Elengedte a fiú kezeit. – Mehetünk.  
- Csak még valami… - kezdte, de nem tudta, hogyan is folytassa.  
- Igen?  
- Nyissa… ki a szemeit – kérte.  
- De ne ijedj meg – hangzott a kérés.  
Edward belepislogott a céltalan, sötét szemekbe, és elszorult a szíve…  
- Most már mehetünk – mondta lassan, és belekarolt a férfiba.  
- Csak ne vezess lámpaoszlopnak – kérte viccelődve.  
- Most elrontotta a tervem – morogta bosszússágot tettetve.  
- De kár – sóhajtott fel mímelt szomorúsággal.  
Egy közeli parkba mentek, hol beszélgettek, hol pedig csak a fiú magyarázta a környezetüket.  
- Fahéj illatot érzek – jegyezte meg hirtelen Mustang.  
- Jé, én is. Eddig észre sem vettem – gondolkodott el a fiú. – Mi lehet?  
- Forralt bor, talán. Keressük meg.  
- Forralt bor? – kérdezett vissza a szőke, közben elindult – az orra után.  
- Nem ittál még olyat?  
- Nem hiszem – jött a válasz.  
- Akkor meghívlak – ajánlotta fel.  
- Jó – egyezett bele vidáman.

- Ed…  
- Bo… bocsánat…  
- Ed, ez nem játék – figyelmeztette. – Nélküled nem találok haza, úgyhogy légy szíves, ne tűnj el – kérte egy fáradt sóhajjal.  
- Nem akartam, én csak… - kezdte volna, de belátta, hogy nincs értelme védenie magát, hülyeséget csinált, és a férfi most joggal mérges rá.  
- Persze, nem akartad. Semmi baj, csak kérlek, hogy legyél kicsit figyelmesebb.  
- Értem – bólintott.  
- Menjünk haza.  
A szőke innentől csak akkor szólt, mikor muszáj volt. Különben gondolatban szidta magát, hogy is lehetett ilyen felelőtlen. Leáll hógolyózni, miközben magára hagyja az Ezredest, mikor ő maga ajánlotta fel, hogy segít neki… Emiatt rosszul érezte magát.  
- Megjöttünk – jelentette olyan tíz-húsz perc múlva. – Jobb lesz, ha most megyek is – mondta.  
- Mi? De azt beszéltük, hogy megkóstoljuk az öcséd süteményét – emlékeztette.

- Igen, de…  
- Nem haragszom rád, ha amiatt aggódsz – nyugtatta egy kedves mosollyal. – Gyere be, kérlek, nem mindennap van látogatóm, örülök a társaságodnak.  
- Jó, jó… Más dolgom amúgy sincs…  
Letelepedtek a kandalló mellé melegedni és száradni, közben semleges témákról beszélgettek. A szöszkét az ásítása zavarta fel a beszédtémák közül.  
- Késő van – pislogott az órára. Az majdnem éjfélt mutatott. – Nem ártana mennem, Al biztosan aggódik…  
- Mért nem maradsz itt? Ne mászkálj ilyen későn, hívd fel Alt, és mondd meg neki, hogy ma nálam alszol.

- Jó, végül is, tényleg nincs sok kedvem még hazacaplatni.  
Telefon és egy gyors zuhany után derült csak ki, hogy Mustang lakásában csak az az egy ágy van, amin ő maga alszik. De megegyeztek, hogy elférnek rajta ketten is, és nem csináltak belőle különösebb problémát. Csak Edward reménykedett benne, hogy ma éjjel sem lesz rosszul… Nem akarta zavarni az Ezredest ezzel…  
Ám hajnalban mégis arra riadt fel, hogy alig kap levegőt. A szíve hevesen zakatolt, kapkodva lélegzett. Úgy érezte, mellkasa rögtön kettészakad. Ennyire rossz még sosem volt, mozdulni is alig mert, miután felült az ágyon. Pár perc alatt kiverte a víz, azt már alig vette észre, hogy szemeiből könnyek folynak. Nem értette, hogy most hirtelen miért erősödött fel ennyire a fájdalom…  
Egészen addig nem is figyelt a külvilágra, míg egy óvatos kéz nem ért az arcához.  
- Ed? Mi a baj? – hallotta Mustang kedves, bár kissé ideges hangját. – Miért sírsz?  
- Se… semmi – nyögte ki nehezen a szót. Máskor lassan visszaállt a légzése, de most mintha csak romlana az egész…  
A férfi arra riadt fel, hogy a szőke mellette levegőért kapott. Azt hitte, csak rosszat álmodik, de mikor a fiú felült mellette, s továbbra is zihált, rájött, valami nagyobb gond lehet. Ahogy hozzáért érezte, hogy az egész teste reszket, de nem értette, mi lehet a baj…  
- Fáj valamid? – kérdezett újra, csak, hogy szóra bírja a szőkét. A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy az nekidől.  
- Fáj… - suttogta halkan. Légzése kicsit mintha nyugodott volna…  
- Hol? – A fiú nyirkos, hideg, enyhén remegő keze odahúzta az övét a mellkasához. Őrülten dübörgött a szíve, mintha ki akarna szakadni a helyéről. Nem csoda, hogy rosszul van!  
- Belül… - sóhajtotta csendesen. Levegőt szerencsére már kapott, de a mellkasa még mindig úgy szúrt és égett, hogy nem mert mozdulni.  
- Semmi baj, próbálj megnyugodni – kérte Mustang, ahogy óvatosan megölelte és magához húzta. A szőkének nem volt ereje tiltakozni, de ha lett volna sem tette volna. Próbált nyugodtan lélegezni, de a fájdalom csak nem enyhült. Halkan szipogva bújt a férfihoz, legalább nincs most egyedül… - Jól vagy? – halotta a hangját.  
- Jobban – suttogta erőtlenül.  
- Vissza tudsz aludni?  
- Nem tudom – felelte. Mozdult, hogy kibontakozik az ölelésből, de Mustang nem hagyta neki.  
- Maradj – kérte kedvesen. – Nem lesz baj – nyugtatta, ahogy magával húzta fekvőhelyzetbe. A fiú nem szólt a helyzet ellen, sőt, kis helyezkedés után meg sem mozdult többet. Félálmában még egyszer érzékelte, hogy megszűnt a fájdalom, s megnyugodva döntötte fejét a férfi mellkasának, aztán rendesen elaludt.  
Reggel napfényre ébredt. Furcsa volt, mert nagyon világos lehetett a szobában. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit, rögtön valami aranyló szőkét pillantott meg. Arrébb mozdulva látta, hogy Edward alszik mellette hozzábújva, nyugodtan szuszogva. A szöszke megrezzent, ahogy az arcához ért, és felnézett rá. Elmosolyodott, kicsit felemelte a fejét, édesen mosolyogva közeledett arcával az övéhez…  
Felriadt a szép, ám de fájdalmas álomból. Nem nyitotta ki a szemeit, vágható sötétséget érzékelt csak. S mikor fel akart nézni, nem változott a kép. Mélyet sóhajtott. Csak egy álom volt… Szép álom…  
- Felébredt végre? Már azt hittem, átalussza az egész napot – hallotta meg maga mellett a fiú halk hangját. Nem volt benne megrovás, csak kis türelmetlenség. Elmosolyodott.  
- Szólhattál volna, hogy keljek fel – felelte. – És neked is jó reggelt.  
- 'reggelt. És nem fogom felkelteni, ne is várja – jött a mormogós válasz. – És…  
- És? – kérdezett rá, mivel a szöszke nem folytatta kis idő múlva sem.  
- És igazán… elengedhetne végre. Kezdek zsibbadni – bökte ki. Mustang halkan kuncogott, aztán elhúzta karjait a fiútól és a hátára feküdt. Ed is hasonlóképpen cselekedett, csak ő még kicsit arrébb is csúszott az ágyon, hogy meglegyen a tisztes távolság köztük.  
- Furcsát álmodtam – jegyezte meg hirtelen a férfi.  
- Igen?  
- Álmomban láttalak… - folytatta.  
- Akkor nem lehetett szép álom – szúrta oda Ed, ahogy nyújtózva felült.  
- Éppen ellenkezőleg! Kellemes volt, csak épp… - nem tudta hirtelen, hogyan is folytassa, s míg gondolkodott, a vendége rákérdezett:  
- Csak épp?  
-… csak épp álom volt, és soha nem történhet meg – fejezte be a mondatot lemondó hangsúllyal.  
- Értem – jött válasz kis csend után. – Jobb lesz, ha most már tényleg megyek – állt fel az ágyról.  
- Nem maradsz reggeliig? – állt fel szintén a házigazda, s indult ki a szobából.  
- Ha tovább marasztal, megint az lesz belőle, hogy itt maradok egész nap – vázolta fel a lehetőséget.  
- Mért baj az? – érdeklődte már a konyhából, hogy az öltöző fiúnak utána kellett mennie.  
- Mert Al aggódni fog. És azt nem akarom, aggódott már eleget – indokolta s egy percre átfutott az agyán az ötlet, hogy esetleg meghívhatná az Ezredest magukhoz, de elvetette. Nem sülne ki semmi jó egy ilyen látogatásból, legalábbis így gondolta.  
- Igazad van, menj csak – bólintott rá a férfi végül, bár nem szívesen tette.  
A szöszke még magára kapta a kabátját, s éppen indult volna, mikor megállt. Visszanézett a férfira. Nem tudta, miért áll, mit is vár pontosan, de ha most csak így szó nélkül elmegy, akkor az olyan lenne, mintha… Milyen is lenne? Hiányolna valamit a távozásból. Talán magát a _búcsút_.  
Nem tudta, miért, de teljesen visszafordult, és egy tétova lépés után tett még pár határozottabbat a férfi felé, míg végül kicsivel előtte állt meg. Felnézett rá, figyelte, s nem értette, miért van még itt. Mennie kéne már… de mégis várt.  
Mustang lemondóan sóhajtott. És Edward megint itt hagyja… Pedig kezdte megszokni, megszeretni a társaságát. Azt meg nem mondta, mikor is jön legközelebb. Talán egy hónap múlva. Vagy egy év múlva… De kibírja addig nélküle? Egyáltalán, miért gondolkodik ilyeneken?!  
Aztán hallotta, hogy a fiú közeledik felé, érezte, hogy előtte állt meg. Haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Mi az, nem tudsz itt hagyni? – érdeklődte halkan.  
- Úgy tűnik… Nem is tudom, miért – sóhajtotta. – Maga tudja? – kérdezett vissza a válasz reményében.  
- Talán… De előbb meg kell, kérjelek valamire – kezdte komolyan.  
- Igen?  
- Mostantól tegezz.  
- J-jó – bólintott rá. A komoly hangsúly miatt valami fontosabbra gondolt… Megnyugodott, bár az előző, – fontosabb – kérdésre még nem kapott választ. – Tehát…?  
Azonnali, szóbeli választ nem kapott. Helyette a férfi magához ölelte és egy hosszú pillanat erejéig összeérintette ajkaikat. Aztán mosolyogva elengedte, és hátrébb lépett kicsit.  
- Vigyázz magadra – mondta még, s sajnálta, hogy most sem láthatja a szöszke arcát.  
- Igen… - bólintott zavartan, s elindult az ajtó felé. – Visz… izé… szia – köszönt el, majd csukta maga után a bejárati ajtót. Két lépés után odakint a falnak dőlt, levegőért kapott, és megpróbálta megnyugtatni hevesen verő szívét… De abban a percben Edward Elricnek jókedve volt.


	2. II Fejezet

II. Fejezet

Ugyan nem kérdezte meg, mikor mehet legközelebb, másnap délután már nagyon mehetnékje volt. Furcsa érzések kavarogtak benne, de a legfurcsább az volt, hogy az éjjeli rosszulléte megint elmaradt. Másodjára. Pedig ez nem volt jellemző az utóbbi pár hónapra. Mindig megvolt a rosszulléte, mióta… nos, mióta az öccse teste is. De neki nem szólt az egészről egy szót sem, s mivel külön szobában aludtak, nem is vehette észre sehogyan sem.  
Míg neki megszokottá vált az éjszakai ébredés és kínlódás, addig az öccse végre újra élhette az úgy az életét, ahogyan akarta: mindent érzett, és átélhetett mindent, ami neki eddig is természetes volt. És örömmel figyelte, ahogyan Al újra megismerkedik a világgal…

Furcsán érezte magát akkor is, mikor elment lefeküdni, s reggel is hevesebben vert a szíve, mikor arra gondolt, mi az aznapi terve. Halovány emléke volt az éjszakáról, miszerint felriadt ugyan egyszer, de rögtön aludt is tovább. Magához ölelte a párnáját, és arra gondolt, mi lenne, ha megint az Ezredesnél aludna? Reménykedett benne, hogy ez esetleg előfordulhat, mivel a múltkor is olyan jó volt hozzábújva, a karjaiban aludni…  
És amúgy is, a férfi mostanában olyan kedves vele, mint még soha, talán majd, kicsit később… Meglepődött a saját gondolatain, s kimászott az ágyból, hogy elterelje őket. Felöltözött, és meg sem lepődött a tényen, hogy az öccsét a konyhában találja. Alphonse természetesen megint adott neki egy adagot a legújabb süteményéből, és mikor Ed megemlítette, nem biztos, hogy hazajön az éjjel, megértően, sejtelmesen mosolyogva bólogatott.  
Szívverése minden eddiginél jobban megugrott, mikor bekopogott az ismerős ajtón. Belépve megpillantotta a férfit, és szélesen elmosolyodott, hiába tudta, hogy azt Roy nem láthatja. Nem érdekelte különösebben.  
- Szia – köszönt óvatosan, nem felejtve el, hogy tegezésben maradtak.  
- Szia! – mosolyodott el szélesen. – Jó hallani a hangod – mondta. – Gyere nyugodtan – invitálta jókedvvel.  
A szöszke hangtalanul a földre tette a táskáját, kabátját, cipőjét gyorsan a szokott helyekre rakta és a sütis dobozt is az asztalra csúsztatta. Tétova léptekkel indult el a házigazdája felé. Valami vonzotta felé, de mikor már csak két lépésre volt tőle, megtorpant. Visszafordult volna, hogy leül, de két kar ölelte át hátulról, s ő megtorpant, szívverése felgyorsult.  
- Máris mennél? – érdeklődte halkan suttogva, s mosolya szelídült kissé.  
- Csak… leültem volna – felelte Ed, ahogy a hirtelen közelség miatt levegőt kapott. Fogalma sem volt, hirtelen mi ütött belé.  
- Akkor gyere – hívta, s hátrébb lépett. Pontosan tudta, hol a széke, leült, magával húzva a fiút is. Annak eszébe sem jutott tiltakozni, elhelyezkedett az ölében, a mellkasához bújva hallgatta a férfi szívverését, mely árnyalatnyival gyorsabb volt, mint kellett volna.  
A szöszke halkan szuszogott, mozdulatlanul ült, megnyugodott. Roy óvatosan megcirógatta az arcát, s mivel olyan nyugodtan lélegzett az ölében lévő, megkérdezte:  
- Elaludtál?  
- Nem… - válaszolt. – Nem vagyok nehéz…?  
- Nem, mért? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Csak mert a lábam biztosan nem könnyű… - mondta lassan. – És biztos kényelmetlen is… - feszelgett kicsit, helyeslő válasz esetén rögtön felállt volna…  
- Dehogy is – tiltakozott felnevetve. – Maradj nyugton – kérte. A szöszi jobb vállára ejtette az állát, karjaival szorosan ölelte, hogy ne is próbáljon szökni.  
Egésznap elvoltak, nem mozdultak egymás közvetlen közeléből, beszélgettek, vagy csak hallgatták egymás légzését, szívverését. Az éjszaka közeledtével pedig egymáshoz bújva aludtak el. S bár mindketten éberen aludtak, most egyikük sem ébredt fel reggelig.

Mustang az álmán gondolkodott… Megint az a varázsos álomkép, melyből sosem lesz valóság, pedig bármit megtenne egyetlen olyan reggelért, amikor így láthatja a karjaiban alvót… Sóhajtott, mire egy óvatos kéz ért az arcához.

- Mi a baj? – érdeklődött az aggodalmaskodó hang.  
- Csak megint álmodtam valami szépet… ami nem teljesülhet – felelte. – Semmi fontos. – Nem látta a szőke arcát, pedig ha látja, akkor észreveszi azt az árnyékot az arcán, a fellobbanó elszántságot a tekintetében…  
- Ha az álom teljesül, nem álom volt – jött a halk válasz.  
- Tudom… - felelte. – Csak… - elkezdte, de nem fejezte be. – Nem fontos – mondta végül. – Keljünk fel – ajánlotta. Így lett, de Edward attól kezdve lázasan törte a fejét, mindenáron segíteni akart valahogyan Roynak…

***

- Mondd csak, mégis, hová megyünk? – kérdezte sokadjára.  
- Majd meglátod – felelte szem forgatva, direkt a szót használva.  
- Azt nehezen – jegyezte meg.  
- Nyugalom, jó lesz – ígérte. A férfi csak sóhajtott.  
- Mibe rángatsz bele…? – érdeklődte.  
- Semmibe – jött a válasz. – Szundizz egy kicsit – ajánlotta. – Nem hagylak itt, ne aggódj.  
- Még jó, hogy nem hagysz itt! – dőlt hátra lehunyt szemekkel. – És veled ellentétben én nem töltöttem vonaton a fél életem, szóval én nem tudnék itt aludni – mondta.  
- Jó, akkor mit szeretnél, mit csináljunk? – kérdezte meg, csak, hogy végre terelődjön a téma arról, hová is utaznak éppen.  
- Azt, hogy menjünk haza – jött a válasz.  
- Nem fog menni – vigyorgott a szőke. – Ez a vonat majd csak jó három óra múlva áll meg a végállomáson – közölte.  
- Akkor legalább megmondanád, hová is megyünk? – tért vissza az eredeti témához.  
- Mi sehová. A vonat megy – sóhajtotta, ahogy nekidőlt Roy vállának.  
- Miért fárasztasz?  
- Meglepetés. Értsd meg. Majd meglátod, már mondtam – és ezzel befejezettnek tekintette a témát. Mustang is inkább csendben maradt, és azt figyelte, hogy Ed a vállának dörgöli az arcát. Szerette volna ilyenkor látni a fiút, az arcát… Bármit megtett volna, hogy ha csak egy kicsit is, de láthassa…

***

Halkan sóhajtott, aztán fejcsóválva megkérdezte: - Miért kóválygunk az éjszaka kellős közepén?  
- Mert szeretnék adni valamit – jött a feszült válasz.  
- Nem ér rá reggel?  
- Nem! – kiáltotta türelmetlenül.  
- Mi a baj? – hangja most kedves, lágy volt, nyugtató.  
- Semmi – felelte megenyhülten. – Csak… egyszerűen… - sóhajtott – majd meglátod – felelte végül.  
- Miért ismételgeted ezt folyton? Három napja ezt hallgatom – vonta kérdőre, s megállt.  
- Meglátod.  
- Edward! – most az ő hangja volt türelmetlen.  
- Már nem kell sok hozzá. Légy még egy kicsit türelemmel – kérte. – Amúgy megérkeztünk – jelentette. Kulccsal zörgött, majd egy nyikorgó ajtót nyitott ki. Beléptek. Sötét volt, de ezt csak a szőke érzékelte. Óvatosan indult előre, a terem közepén állt csak meg. Magához ölelte egy pillanatra Royt. – Maradj itt.  
- Mit akarsz?  
- Tetszeni fog – adott egy gyors puszit az arcára. – Remélem. Csak állj itt egyhelyben. – Elengedte, visszament az ajtóhoz, és felkattintotta a villanyt. Ha minden igaz, szükségük lesz a fényre…  
- Mire készülsz?  
- _Meglátod_ – visszhangozta a szót, ahogy letérdelt a transzmutációs kör elé.  
- Ed… ugye… nem? – hangjába árnyalatnyi ijedtség vegyült.  
- Majd… meglátod – felelte elmosolyodva. – Nem lesz baj – ígérte, ahogy egymáshoz érintette a tenyereit. Kezei enyhén remegtek, de innen már nem fog visszafordulni.  
Rátenyerelt a körre, az felizzott, s innen már nem volt visszaút.

***

- Jössz te is? – pislogott jókedvűen a férfira.  
- Persze – mosolygott a szőkére.

- Hová-hová? – toppant eléjük szigorú tekintettel Winry.  
- Sétálni – felelte Ed, s mikor látta, hogy a lánynak ez nem tetszik, gyorsan kezdte az alkudozást. – Jól vagyok, nem megyek egyedül, és nem leszünk oda sokáig.  
- Jó-jó, de két óra múlva gyertek vissza – figyelmeztette őket. – És ne ugrálj, mert még megint lázas leszel!  
- Azt nem akarod esetleg megszabni, mikor vehetek levegőt? – kérdezte a szemeit forgatva.  
- Csak aggódom érted, tökfej, úgyhogy ajánlom, hogy vigyázz magadra!  
- Persze, nyugi már, nem két hónapra megyünk, hanem csak két órára! – morogta undok hangon, közben már öltözött, s a kabátját kanyarította magára.  
- Edward, így nem illik beszélni egy hölggyel, aki érted aggódik – jegyezte meg Roy a háttérben, mire a szöszke rávillantotta arany szemeit.  
- Ha nevelni próbálsz, azzal már elkésett az egész világ, szóval teljesen mindegy – mondta. – Menjünk már! – kérlelte a kísérőjét, aki megadóan bólintott.  
- Vigyázok rá, ne aggódj – szólt még hátra, majd ő is kilépett az ajtón.  
Odakint apró pelyhekben szálingózott a hó, a táj elhagyatottnak tűnt, csak az aprócska város felett jelezték a füstcsíkok, hogy ott bizony emberek élnek. De Ed véletlenül sem arra indult, inkább az erdő és a hegyek felé vezetett az útja. Nem akart rohanni, mégis nagy léptekkel haladt előre a hóban, végre kijöhet egy kicsit, s nem csak az ablakból figyelheti a kinti világot!  
- Hová megyünk? – kérdezte a férfi pár lépéssel lemaradva.  
- Nem tudom! – vigyorgott hátra a szőke. – De ha rájöttem, majd szólok – tette hozzá. Jókedve volt, és ez elronthatatlannak tűnt.  
- Ed… - kezdte volna, de a fiú gyorsan a szavába vágott.  
- Még ne – fordult hátra csillogó szemekkel, és kérlelőn nézett rá. Lehajolt, hogy gyúrjon egy hógolyót, jó messzire dobta el, le a dombról, amin álltak; utána visszafordult, s két lépésre állt meg a férfitól. Felnézett rá, szemeiből eltűnt a boldog ragyogás, most teljesen érzelemmentes volt, ahogyan az arca is. Pontosan tudta, mi következik most, s bár nem akarta, felkészült, hogy innen nem keveredik ki úgy, hogy az neki jó legyen. – Gondolom, azt akartad mondani, hogy mennyire hülye is vagyok, és, hogy mennyire utálsz most – mondta halkan.  
- Miért utálnálak? – hökkent meg, s figyelte, ahogy a szöszke lesüti a tekintetét. – Dühös vagyok, mert hülyeséget csináltál, mikor nem kellett volna. Mert veszélybe sodortad magad teljesen feleslegesen – hangja nyugodt volt, éppen csak egy kicsit megrovó.  
- Szerintem egyáltalán nem volt felesleges – mormogta.  
- Belehalhattál volna! – kiáltotta mérgesen, mire a szöszke felnézett.  
- De élek - felelte csendesen.  
- Csak a szerencsének köszönhetjük!  
- Tudom – bólintott aprót. – De nekem az volt a lényeg, hogy te…  
- Nem kellett volna belevágnod! – szólt közbe hevesen.  
- De igen! Előbb-utóbb úgyis megpróbáltam volna! És akkor sem tehettél volna ellene! – fakadt ki. Mustang sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét. Odalépett Edhez és megölelte. A fiú úgy bújt hozzá, hogy hátra kellett lépnie. Megcsúszott a lejárt havon és hátraesett, rántva magával a szöszkét is.  
Együtt nevettek fel, majd együtt hallgattak el, mikor gondolataik visszatértek a témához. Roy behunyta a szemeit, úgy kérdezte meg:  
- Arra nem gondoltál, hogy mi lenne, ha pár év múlva már nem szeretnénk egymást…?  
Edward arcán egy árnyék suhant át. Vett egy nagy levegőt.  
- De igen… gondoltam rá – felelte. – Sokat segítettél annakidején nekünk… tekintsd ezt hálámnak…  
Haloványan elmosolyodott, csend lett. Nem szóltak, míg Ed egy halk sóhajjal meg nem kérdezte:  
- Kérhetek… még valamit…? Utána… nem tartalak itt többet, ha haza akarsz menni… - mondta lassan. Nem akarta, hogy elmenjen, de visszatartani sem akarta. Nem akart önző lenni.  
- Mondd – jött a válasz egy perc után.  
- Csak… csak egy csókot… - suttogta a kérést.  
Széles mosolyra húzta a száját, egyik karjával átölelte a szöszke nyakát, és kicsit lejjebb húzta, hogy elérhesse ajkait.  
Percekig nem mozdult, s csak akkor tekintett fel a fiúra, mikor egy forró csepp hullott az arcára. Ed lassan az mellkasára ejtette az állát, mindkét kezével görcsösen markolta a kabátját, összeszorított szemeiből könnyek folytak. Óvatosan letörölt pár könnyet, érezte, hogy megrezzen az érintésre. De nem nézett fel.  
Aztán lassan felállt, és hátat is fordított a férfinak. Letörölte a könnyeit, és lépett kettőt. Legszívesebben rohant volna, el innen, de mégsem tette. Szíve sajgott, de nem mert szólni, hogy mégis maradjon… Reszketegen sóhajtott, majd fel is szisszent, mikor két kar szorosan átölelte, s az egyik hozzáért még érzékeny jobb vállához… Az ölelés rögtön finomodott, s a halk, kedves hang olyan gyengéden szólt hozzá, hogy ha nem fél attól, amit mond, biztosan elmosolyodik rajta.  
- Szerinted mit csinálnék a látásommal a szemem nélkül? – Nem válaszolt. – Kérlek, ne sírj miattam. Nem hagylak itt, ha nem kérsz rá – mondta. Mélyet sóhajtott. Szembefordult a férfival, szorosan átölelte, nem érdekelte, hogy a válla ismét megfájdul. – Fáj még?

- Csak néha – hazudta. – Majd elmúlik. Csak ne nézz rá úgy, mint gyújtogató a vizes szénára – kérte, s most felnézett.  
- Nem nézek úgy – rázta meg a fejét.  
- De. Pont úgy nézel a karomra minden alkalommal, ha látod.  
- Ne haragudj.  
- Valahogy úgyis tropára vágtam volna az eredetit is – bizonygatta.  
- De nem feltétlenül miattam – csóválta a fejét.  
- Ne ezen veszekedjünk. Engem nem zavar.  
- Jó – hagyta rá. – Gyere, sétáljunk, érzem, hogy fázol.  
- Menjünk – bólintott elmosolyodva, könnyeit egészen elfelejtve.

„_Az otthon itt van, ha jössz mellettem…"_

2010. január 3.  
Javítva: 2010. január 6.

-------------------------------------------  
És itt a vége, fuss el véle ^^  
Köszi a kritikát Garunak, az előolvasást meg Boginak és Nanának!  
Hamarosan jövök valami új történettel ;)


End file.
